the day before the change
by Ecullenlove
Summary: Did you ever wonder about Emmett's human life before he became a vamp? well read and find out! This story will make you laugh in every Chapter! Emmett will be human and then find out his life during and after the transformation! R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the first day of school

There I was standing outside of Alaska High. I know a very dull name for a school. Like I said I was standing outside of school ready to be greeted by my friends because we haven't seen each other over the summer break. I had the worst summer ever. Considering the fact that I come from one of the wealthiest families in Alaska, you would expect someone like me to go to some exotic minuscule country and have the time of my life, but you're wrong I was home all day expect when I went to the gym twice a day every day. I needed to keep up my rep of course! I had to be in shape, not like I wasn't. I was the toughest person in my school and I even won a couple of awards. Well, I was standing outside looking at the woods behind my school never really noticing the vast greenness. As I walked into Alaska High many things happened at once. The first thing that happened was all the dorks, geeks, nerds, chess players, and new people either scattered or press their backs to the locker as if they were pinned there, and had looks of fear on their faces. The second thing happened was that I was engulfed by my jock friends all calling my name with slight variations. Like Emmett, Emmy-Yo, E-Dog, Emmizzle, and a bunch other nicknames that I have never heard of. I felt like they spent all their time making up nicknames. As the leader of the Jocks I was always with lots of people and today some dorks decided to join our group so I quickly got my "bodyguards" to make sure the intruders never come near me again. I checked my backpack because I of course had a few pranks up my sleeve. I looked at the time it was 8:24, time for my first class of the new school year, it was time for History.

History with Mr. Goodbody was a drag. The man didn't even have a good body. He was short and tubby. He had no hair on his head except for the two hairs sticking up in the middle; it was obvious that he shaved his head. He had a mustache and a long white beard, and did I mention his mustache was black. The man was so ancient he could be history; I guess he didn't make it into the history books so he decided to teach history instead. Since it's only the beginning of the year I decided to go easy on my teachers. So before class I snuck into the room that had HISTORY written in big letters, not that hard to miss. Anyways I snuck into the room and unscrewed a part of the spinney chair I'm not sure what I did but I knew it would do something interesting. When Mr. Goodbody entered the room he immediately sat on the broken chair. He started to spin around to write his name on the whiteboard when we heard a loud snap and down went Mr. Goodbody. I mean if he had a good body like his last name suggested he probably would be okay, but he fell and couldn't get up and all he did was roll around. He rolled around some more then he started to teach class from the ground!

After history I had some more laughs at what I did to my teachers and everything was great, until it came time for biology. Some wimp got the impression that he could make fun of me, although he didn't know I was behind him. I mean I could snap him without trying at all. I really was an intimidating guy, I had all the muscles anyone would want, I was tall, and I like to act like a gangsta and be a pranksta. I decided to wait until after class to pound the little hedgehog because Mr. Wipolen came in. He by far was the skinniest wimp teacher ever. I bet he was the king of wimp town when he was a kid. I got so lost in thought making up jokes about Mr. Wimpolen I didn't even realize that the same kid that was making fun of me was staring at me in a creepy possessed way. I stared back right into his eyes and flexed my muscles, he quickly recoiled and looked ahead of him with a scared expression on his face. His face was so pale he looked like he'd seen a vampire.

School soon ended and I made my way to try out for the wrestling team and no doubt I would make it on the team as their star wrestler.


	2. The Tryouts

**A/N- sorry I haven't written in a while!! See it's just that stuff happened…okay so I was busy reading other ppls fanfics!! LOL! Oh and btw the names of his friends are like that on purpose and you will see later why.**

The Wrestling tryouts

I was walking down the long semi empty hallway. The beige lockers all in long continuous rows, with no decorations on it. I think people should express their personalities, but of course the principal decided

That we couldn't. Pissed!!

Like I said I was walking to the gym when my friends swoop down on me. We all friendly tackle each other and together we all walk down to the gym. In the crowd I noticed my BFFS Edwin who was texting someone and Jason who was standing beside to crowd.

I never understood why Jason even tried out for wrestling when he was always sensitive to other people's feelings. I mean to properly wrestle you have to ignore the other person until the referee is pounding on you with all his might.

Unlike Jason, Edwin is good at sports. He looks like a wimp doodle but actually he is pretty tuff.

We finally entered the gym and there was a long line of kids. All the kids looked pretty small and crushable to me, but who knows. Once the group of kids saw me, as if in perfect synchronization each stepped back a step to allow me to cut in front of them and get the front of the line. I looked at each with a smirk on my face as I passed them. Once I finally got to the front of the line Coach Ronalds called me up for my tryout.

"Hey Emmett" he greeted me with a big smile on his face, and he immediately started to jot down things on his clipboard.

While he was doing that I walked up to the dummy I had to rip up in shreds. When I finally took my famous Emmett wrestling stance Coach Ronalds quickly started to shout out moves that I had to perform on the dummy.

By the end of my tackling, the dummy wasn't there any more; there were legs, arms, and stuffing everywhere. As I was walking down off the mat I looked back to see that half the kids in line were gone and all the ones that were left were pale white. I waited for Edwin and Jason, and when they were done

We slowly made our way out and to my obnoxiously bright red Jeep Wrangler. We were heading to an Italian café just a few blocks away.

After a few minutes we walked into the café, and all the waitresses literally dropped everything and put a flirting smile on their faces. I always knew that we looked good well especially me but I never expected to cause such a reaction. Oh well… I just couldn't wait to play the flirting game.

I was just giddy out of happiness. Finally the waitresses gather all the plates and food and scattered. Edwin, Jason, and I quickly took out our spy hear devices and I could hear the girls whispering at high speeds about us. I looked at E and J and we smiled at each other with our mysterious and devious smiles. I also heard the male waiters, they weren't happy at all.

They planned to keep all the girls in the back…like that was going to happen……

**A/N- if you know lots about wrestling please explain some things to me!! Thnks!! Sorry if it's short….**


	3. Squirrels and Waitresses

**A/N – sorry I haven't wrote in awhile!! First of I've been sick how stupid I kno… and well I was little busy… reading other ppls ff…. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing well… maybe some of the plot line……. **

Squirrels and Waitresses

We were escorted to our tables by three waitresses. They were whisper arguing about which one of us was cuter. As we sat down the waitresses immediately asked us what we wanted. We haven't even looked at the menus and they asked us as if we had the menu memorized; well I did… Meanwhile the waitress pulled up three chairs up to our table and sat down without even asking us!

Jason, Edwin and I looked at each other with smirks on our faces. The waitress on the right which was the hotter one of the other two introduced herself to me and flirtatiously winked at me. Her name was Rosaline- she had dirty blonde hair and azure colored eyes.

The other two waitresses' names were Beatrice and Alana. Beatrice sat way to close to Edwin and Alana was nearly strangling Jason! Meanwhile I was struggling not to burst out laughing at their sucky attempts to flirt with us. Once they got comfortable we ordered what we wanted. I ordered pasta, chicken wings, and chicken noodle soup. I didn't order much because I knew Edwin and Jason would most likely give me half of their food.

While I was ordering I was "gazing" into Rosaline's eyes, I saw that even though she was disgusted with how much food I ordered, she only snuggled closer to me. Edwin, Jason and I were impatiently tapping out foot waiting. Beatrice, Alana, and Rosaline were staring at us cluelessly.

We stared at them until they got very uncomfortable and then finally asked "What's the matter Honey boos" while blinking rapidly at supper speed time two. They looked like demented Barbie dolls. We tried so hard not to laugh I was literally red, but the girls mistook it as embarrassment. Then I could contain it anymore.

I half yelled "where's our food? I thought you guys were taking out orders, or at least that's what we thought you were doing"

Beatrice, Alana, and Rosaline looked at each other and each turned the same shade of beetroot red. They quickly jumped up and hurried to the back to get our orders.

Once they were out of sight we started laughing; I was in hysterics when they came out again.

What really made me cry from laughter was when they changed into revealing clothing, and not only that but they each carried an extra plate. They sat down placed our orders in front of us set theirs down and began to eat with us! Beatrice was full faced into her food; she had sauce all over her face. Alana was smearing her food all over poor Jason, she obviously was trying to be sexy….trying being the key word here….

Meanwhile Rosaline was staring at me. She didn't even noticed when I was waving my hand in front of her face, she just kept on staring. When we finally had our laughs we paid and as we were walking out of the café, and we "mentioned" that we already had "girlfriends." They looked at us and quickly ran away, and they last image was that they were crying! How foolish!

Once we were outside I was greeted by one of my aquatints named Aldolfo. I wasn't sure why he considered me his friend but he did. I had a few reasons why I didn't think he was my friend. First of his name is an 80's dufus name. Second I can't just judge him on his name so the second reason is that he is OBSESSED with squirrels! The third and last reason was that he was the worst wrestler ever and just because we are on the same team he thinks _I'm_ his BFFL (best friend for life)! Anyways we were about to get into my jeep when he came up to us.

I never understood what he wanted to say because he saw a squirrel and chased after it; before I knew it he got bitten. Then he fell and saliva was coming out of his mouth and he was twitching. So I called 911 and the ambulance rushed over. They immediately told me that the squirrel had rabies so now he was infected with it and that he might not come to school for a least about a month!

I was so glad! Not to be mean or anything but we really need to win playoffs this year, because if we do then I will be a legend and if he was able to wrestle then he would lose, because as I mentioned he SUCKS!! When there were no more distractions we finally go into THE Jeep as I like to call, and we drove off to the ultimate place to avoid homework!

When we finally got to the place Edwin and Jason got hyper! I on the other hand was hyper in the car ride over and Edwin and Jason were giving me glances as if they wanted to tell others that they didn't know me!! Anyways when we entered it was dark and there were lots games.

I was so excited that we were in my dream land a place that I like to call the Ultimate Get- Away. If you haven't guessed yet we arrived at The Family Fun Center! We immediately rushed over to play laser tag. We quickly put on our vests and shoved the wimp that was telling us how to play. When we entered I immediately shot at Jason since he was the slowest. I quickly ran away and hid behind a wall.

I saw Edwin in the corner of my eye. So I stealthily snuck out of my little wall corner and zapped Edwin. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what happened but in those seconds I hid back into my corner. Edwin came over cautiously and when his back was turned to me I speedily tackled him onto the floor and zapped him a couple of times.

Once Edwin finally got up I ran away and bumped into Jason who was stifling his laughter, since he was watching me tackle Edwin. I got mad so I stood up and zapped him a couple of times. I was about to have some more fun when the lights came on. We looked at each other with sad looks on our faces. When we came out he were handed our statuses. I won which made Edwin mad.

Did I mention that he is pretty competitive? So we went in for another round and once again I won. When we came out Edwin was muttering something about it not being fair or the person miscalculated. So I quickly had Edwin in a headlock and I ruffled his hair. Once we finally got out of The Family Fun Center it was dark. I glanced at the clock and it was 8:30! We were in there for four hours!

**A/N- I have more in store for Emmett you just wait!! The change is coming up soon! Anybody have any ideas for the next chapter?? Also if you know anything about wrestling please tell me in a review or PM me!! **

**I also found a beta/editor… drum roll please…. M.K!! (im not writing her full name! it's pretty long!!)**

**If this chapter is short please tell me and please review I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas on the story, and I will update more often….my friends (pinkmnms ) have been pestering me! If you want to read more cool stories visit these ppls profiles. **

**Pinkmnms**

**KtawesomoGIRL**

**Panda Bee**


	4. The Fist

**A/N hi everyone!! So hows all u been doing?? Don't be afraid of the review button to tell me what YOU think!! You like the story tell ur friends tell ur neighbors tell ur enemies tell the world LOL!! Mid-Winter break is coming up!! YES!! Muahah and my b-day!! **

**PS (sorry I haven't updated the website wouldn't let me!!! And I was umm…on vacation….sorry…..)**

**Disclaimer- me no own Twilight. Let's review I Emmett (Rachel) no own Twilight you all know who does… I hope…maybe not…im not sure who does…mhm RESEARCH TIME!! LOL**

~THE FIST~

I walked into the cafeteria and I noticed every girl in the room eyeing me and my friends. Well especially me since I am THE Jock, THE, man, THE soon-to-be pro wrestler, THE muscle man. I mean I don't know what girl wouldn't want to get in my pants.

Anyways I walked in grabbed my official tray of food which is always magically waiting for me. Today there was Dr. Pepper, Root Bear, instant soup, mash potatoes, sushi, baby back ribs, calamari, cheesecake, a burger with some fries, and some yummy chocolate ice cream.

I was enjoying my lovely meal. I was half way through when I hear the muffled confusing voice of our coach over the intercom. "Will the Silver Smashers please go to the gym for more practicing, the rest of your classes are cancelled."

Of course my first reaction was confusion because I only heard half of what the man was saying, but then it took a while and everyone was staring at me waiting for my reaction when finally I jumped up and started and wooing on the top of my lungs.

Everyone looked at me for another couple of seconds and started to do the same. I lead my team out to the gym and our mascot, a giant silver fist with legs, was jumping besides us. Personally the giant fist scarred the crap out me but no one needs to know that right? I mean the big macho man of the school does not get scared of anything. I really mean _anything._

While our mascot, the guy that wears tights, was following us a little too close for my liking. Anyways, beside the fist I wanted to flink (**a/n my new word**) we entered the gym and where our coach was waiting by the bleachers, he motioned to us to take a seat and put on our listening ears on.

I was as always ready although I did mime taking out ears and putting them on…the coach was staring at me so I "dropped" my ears. Coach Ronalds looked at each one of us and started his everyone wins speech. We were all practically falling asleep when out of the blue he yells "EVERYONE DO ONE LAP AROUND THE GYM THEN 60 GRAPPLES ON THE DUMMY!"

We each looked at one another surprised and definitely awake. Coach Ronalds once again told us to get a move on it and as I passed him I heard him whisper something about us falling asleep and then about him getting into shape and how his wife thought he was a wimp, but that if he looked more like me she wouldn't under his breath

I almost tripped when I hear him and he looked at me will longing eyes… well he looked at my biceps…Once we were done grappling the dummy Coach Ronalds told us some technique that we could use for tonight's match.

I was P~U~M~P~E~D pumped as the cheer leaders would put it. Coach Ronalds let us out at 2:20 and we made our ways to our cars. We were to meet up in the match game place in an hour before which meant that I had to arrive at 4 that means that I had about two hours left. WOW! Math! I was doing math outside of the times that I had to. I was so proud of myself doing the math all on my fingers!

I started up my Jeep and I waited for Edwin and Jason. Wow, they were as slow as slugs, only I bet slugs are faster than them. I waited and waited and waited for what seemed like hours but it had only been like five minutes.

As soon as the slow pokes entered got in and closed the door, I floored the gas pedal and everyone flew back into their seats compressed by air. I was making tight turns making skid marks and making them slide around in their seats before they could get their seat belts on, I didn't decrease my speed not once, because magically the lights turned green when I drove up to them and there was no pesky police waiting for me around each corner.

When we finally each my house each of us took out turns in the shower and put on our wrestling outfits. We put on our special underwear spandex type shorts that were sliver. We also put on our midnight blue head gear, our school colors.

Not wanting to hang around half naked we preordered these professional bath robes. Just the three of us. They were sliver with midnight blue stripes along the side and our name written on the upper left side. On the back we had a big infuriating fist and a nickname underneath. On mine is said "BONE CRUSHER" on Edwin's robe it said "THE SLY TACKLER" and on Jason's robe it said "EMOTION POUNDER."

With that we all began our post match ritual, which included pigging out, beating Jason and Edwin at WREASTLING videogames, and some playful tackling and encouragement. In the middle of our pigging out which was happening during the videogames I looked at the clock and glanced away until it hit me!

"OH LORDIE WERE HALF AN HOUR LATE!" I yelled on the top of my lungs! We were supposed to be there an hour earlier to watch the losers so we can incorporate some moves of the winners… so we left everything the way it was although I don't think my parents will enjoy the small surprise we left them…

Before Edwin and Jason even closed the doors I hit the gas and I reached about 100mph. We reached the match place in five minutes, thanks to my driving. We entered our usual way, by slamming the doors open, our signature entrance to these matches. Everyone looked at us in a not so friendly way.

Coach Ronalds was glaring at us but before that 100 emotions were flashing across his face at very fast speeds. I was worried but he quickly cooled down and pushed everyone down across the bench and motioned us to sit by him.

As we sat down everyone in the audience was staring at us. I felt the hot stares boring into my back as if they wanted to melt it off. Coach Ronalds did a quickly recapped of what we missed, which wasn't much since both teams were wimpy and didn't know how to wrestle properly.

The way to properly wrestle is to crush them and keep crushing them until the wimp ref calls five other guys to pull you off. The anticipation of another win was building inside me I couldn't wait to get out on that electrifying blue mat…

**A/N- yes, yes I know it's a bit short…and that I promised the match this chapter but really how can I give u what you want if you don't give me what I want. No it's not the reviewing which I would really love but it's the knowledge of wrestling! PLEASE tell me some things you know!! And review because I need to know/hear your thoughts… you like, hate, love, bored 2 death, me need to know this!**

**And a note from my beta: the more you review the more you get what you want to read because we know what you want to happen and what will keep you interested.**


	5. COWboy

**AN- Yes I am truly deeply sorry for not writing sooner im in like moshy pity thing- definition of that whole sentence- school! I mean who needs it! JK so just harass me more and yea…**

**Disclaimer- me no own Twilight…mhm I think I'll go on a LONG vacation….. OH STEPHINE MEYER would YOU like some soy sauce with that?? **

~COWboy~

Well imagine, as I sit on the hard bench, cold sweat rolling down the side of my face my teammates are all looking at me, waiting for my lead. When I…jump up and start yelling out my OWN team cheer "SLIVER SMASHERS WILL CRUSH YOU DOWN TO THE GROUND AND STEP ON YOU LIKE A PIECE OF DUST!"

Of course that got me a disapproving glance for Coach Ronalds. Psssssed to him! I mean I am just showing some team spirit. Anyways we went to our little huddle corner to stretch and to "spy" on the other team.

We watched as they foolishly started to play tackle each other, practicing. We watched and learned their moves; we were like sneaky hawks watching them with a cold glares.

We pretended to stretch and to seem loserish while Coach Ronalds gave us the "we are here to have fun" speech.

The ref. blew his whistle. I immediately put on my head gear and walked onto the electrifying blue mat. I wasn't the least worried when I saw the wimp I was to wrestle. He was about 5"4 and was pretty boney.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and started to calculate on my fingers. I calculated how much time I would have him down in a pretzel. So then I made a mental bet with myself that I would have him down in a minute or less.

So, not to my surprise, when the ref blew the whistle I made my famous "AHHH" growl type sound and charged at him. The look on his face was priceless. He was so scared that he started to twitch!

I quickly went for his feet and in the next second he hit the floor, I wrapped my bicep under his jaw and watched him turn purple.

I heard cheering on one side of the room and dead silence on the other. The guy was tapping the floor so hard I thought he might make a crater. The ref kept blowing his whistle but I didn't hear him so I felt tree pairs of hands pull me back that's when I let go of the poor guy.

He was left gasping on the mat I think he might have been taken away to the hospital…

Soon after everyone wrestled and of course our team won! The other team didn't even win ONE match! LOSERS!! LOL! I stood up and my team started to follow me out of the gym that is until I tripped over air.

I quickly put my hands out and I heard a boom echoing the gym. I landed on my stomach. I was embarrassed but I couldn't show that because I mean I Emmett the king of the school that NEVER and I mean NEVER did these kinds of things. People look up to me; well at least I think they do.

SO anyone seeing me on the floor was not a good thing for my rep, which I by the way am trying to keep up. Around me there was dead silence, people were watching my reaction. I swear that I even heard a cricket chirp somewhere!

I looked around without moving my head and I saw that a person from the other team was standing by me. An Idea formed in my head. I thought it up faster than I had ever thought any person possibly could.

I jumped up to my feet and dusted myself off. I then got up _really _close to the guy from the other team and yelled at him really loudly "YOU SON OF A PLATAPUS! HOW COULD YOU TRIP THE ALMIGHTY EMMETT EH? YOU ARE NOT MY HOMMIE! SO HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME LET ALONE TRIPPING ME! EH?"I then added a "YEAH MMMMMHMMM!"I even did the cool head roll around thing for effect.

Wow, I didn't even feel the least bit guilty….well may…be just a little way way way WAY deep inside. Anyways after my whole gangsta themed rampage everyone had mixed emotions. But as for the poor guy, let's just say the hospital may have another patient coming in soon.

After that game everyone headed over to our winning restaurant. I called it our winning restaurant because we always go there when we win because it's cheap and well they already know us, they even know my name!

So Jason, Edwin, and I hopped into Hortencio my baby, my scarlet red JEEP WRANGLER, and sped away to our winning restaurant. We were going through downtown when we got stuck in traffic. I mean I don't get why people are out on the roads creating traffic for people that are cool like me.

I mean deep down inside they are all coach potatoes anyways! So as we come to a stop behind another car waiting to move a centimeter Edwin slams hit fist on Hortencio and cursed the stupid traffic. Then I yelled at him "DUDE LIKE DON'T EVER HIT Hortencio EVER AGAIN!"

Then in a quieter tone I added "it's okay Hortencio I won't let anyone hurt you" At that point Edwin looked like he was about to call the mental facility.

I looked at him with a clueless expression then I saw it.

I started to jump up and down in my seat and pointing and I yelled out "OMG look AT those COWS OMG OMG OMG I like NEED to like RIDE one so I can be a COWBOY and the MY ONE AND ONLY DREAM WILL COME TRUE!!"

I glanced over and saw that Jason took out his phone and his mini hand dandy phone book directory and started to look up the nearest mental facility! I looked around and jumped out of the car like a lightning bolt and left it there in the middle of the road with Edwin and Jason in it.

I stood there for a moment thinking then I came to the conclusion that nobody with hurt Hortencio so I didn't have to worry and that it kept our spot in the traffic. So I ran across the street and jumped over the fence into some person's farm.

The cows looked at me then went back to their eating. In my peripheral vision I could see that Jason and Edwin were looking at me as if I was crazy, I just hoped that they either don't hurt or abandon Hortencio.

Without thinking or hearing the honking noises I jumped onto a cow and grabbed the air above me as if I had a cowboy hat. I then started to urge the cow to move along.

Thankfully I didn't need to do much because once the cow realized what was happening, it quickly started to run and started to try to buck me off. I stayed on of course. That experience made me think that if I never get a chance to be a pro wrestler I would at least be a pro bull buckerer.

I quickly jumped off before the cow had the chance to ram me into a tree. I then ran as fast as I could to Hortencio and jumped in. Edwin and Jason didn't say anything but their expression had a whole lecture written on it.

After a while the traffic finally started to disappear and we got to the restaurant in no time. And of course we were fashionable late!

**AN- so what was your favorite part eh? Do I really need to have a list of questions for you to answer so you will at least talk/ review to me? Did you like? Oh come one I was joking about the questions… **


	6. Bumper Cars and UNdiet Coke

**AN- Yes I am SO sorry for doing this to u guys! I promise this chapter will make it up. It's just life has happened you know where it's hw, crazy teachers, and writers bloc and everything. I just ask one thing PLEASE do NOT come with the angry fiery pitch forks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything sadly although… maybe just maybe….. OH STEFPHINE CAN YOU PLEASE PUT ME IN YOUR WILL I WOULD LOVE TO OWN TWILIGHT 2MORROW!!!!!!!!!!**

~Bumper Cars and UNDiet Coke~

As Edwin, Jason and I entered the restaurant everyone started to cheer either because of me! Or because of….well ME!! Of course they were cheering for me. I mean who wouldn't? Trick question because everyone would.

Anyways once we entered, I everyone from the wrestling team started to congratulate me as I sat down to order my meal. I ordered a large pizza, tortellini with mushrooms, chicken, and some Coke, and of course once I got it I checked if it was diet because most of the time the waitress or waiter automatically assumes because I order a lot means that I want diet! I mean come on diet just ruins the taste!

Once my food arrived and I checked to make sure that my Coke was NOT diet. After I was certain I had the right drink I dug in and started to play truth or dare. Like usual this time I had some good ones up my sleeve. Once it came to my turn I quickly asked Edwin "truth or dare." Edwin thought about and thought about it until I graciously kicked him under out table.

He yelled "what the heck Emmett what was that for? You big doof!"

I responded "You were taking too long to say dare! I was just waking you up, and I am not a doof for your records I am a big and lean BULL DOZER!"

Edwin looked at me with an expression that was priceless. I took a picture with my camera phone and started texting until he grabbed it out of my hands and dropped it in my undiet Coke.

That was it; I leapt up and started to tackle him because he dropped my precious phone, Celia into my not diet Coke! We wrestling and threw a couple of punches. I actually landed on one of the waiters who tried to stop us and for a minute he was stuck in the middle of our little fun until he managed to scramble out from under Edwin. We wrestled until I had Edwin in a headlock, once that deed was done we sat back down to continue our game of truth or dare like nothing had happened.

Edwin picked dare so I started out easy, daring him to order four cups of undiet Coke and chug them all down. Edwin looked worried so I started to make the sound that squirrel that had rabies would sound like. He looked at me then remembered our inside joke, he then patted his stomach and he started to chug down the not so diet Coke. After that was done he started to burp, but the funny part was that he was trying to be a gentleman cover it up, so all that we could hear was a chocking sound.

Once we finished up Edwin, Jason, and I decided to go to the carnival! Once everyone carefully jumped into Hortencio, we sped down to the carnival. We were going over the speed limit all the way there. Once we got there we paid for our ticket and immediately went over to the booths.

Well of course the first booth we went to was the "Check ur strength" booth. I quickly grabbed to the hammer to hit the thingy which makes the other thingy ding at the top. I was about to hit the first thingy when the short and tubby supervisor quickly jumped on my back and knock the hammer away from me!

I turned around and saw that he was glaring at me. I decided to mess with him and said "like dude I was about to hit the thingy and really want that big pink pony! GOSH ruin my dreams!"

The man looked at me and exclaimed with sarcasm dripped his words "well DUUUDE you will like break my strength tester! So like just get your pink pony and like get out of here! DUDE" He sounded like one of those blonde bimbos at our school.

I looked at him with one of my disgusted looks and took my pony and pretended to cry as I ran away with Edwin and Jason. Once we were out of his hearing range he started to crack up. Our sides hurt so badly from laughing that it felt like we had stitches on them! I was about to pee my pants!

Finally when we calmed down and may I say we had managed to keep our pants dry, we made our way to bumper cars. One of our all time favorites. We finally got to the front of the line and the guy looked at me and told me to go a step on a scale! I mean, how dare he? I know I am in shape no need to boast about it…well there is a need but why now?

He glanced at the scale then looked at me then back to the scale. HE said that I could go on the ride because I was one pound under the exceeding weight limit. Behind me I heard Edwin and Jason snicker.

I quickly jumped into the car and started to go bump Edwin and Jason. They both started to gain up on me, so I fishtailed and was going the opposite direction they were and avoided them while they slammed into the wall. I guess that's what you get when you play to many video games that have to do with cars and racing.

The fun was really started to begin when we heard an annoying buzzing sound signaling that our fun was over! Instead of getting out I just sat there. They didn't even try to get me out when they saw my biceps. Edwin and Jason also stayed and they decided to let in other people.

As we sat there waiting for people to fill in the empty cars I heard Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana. So I started singing in a really loud voice forgetting the people in front of me and my cool guy act. "YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS CHILL IT OUT TAKE SLOW THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW" I noticed Edwin and Jason looking at me like I was crazy and realized what I had just done did.

So I quickly started to sing the first hard core song that came into my mind. "YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND RIGH ROUND WHEN YOU GO DOWN WHEN YOU GO DOWN DOWN" Edwin and Jason were cracking up. At that moment the game started again and they still didn't notice. So I quickly sped over a bumped them into a corner.

They immediately stopped laughing and I started to. Before I sped away I yelled over my shoulder "YOU BETTER NOT TELL A SOUL ABOUT THAT AND IF YOU DO YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH AN EYE AND HALF OPEN OR BETTER YET ONE EYE ALL THE WAY OPEN!"

And quickly bumped them one more time and went to bump other smaller children, they looked like they were scheming against me. All of a sudden I found myself being attacked by everyone who was playing all the small children and Edwin and Jason!

I was cornered in a corner. I looked around and saw the guy who weighed me smirking and laughing. I also noticed that all the people in line were looking with interest. Well I might as well make it worthwhile to watch. So I yelled with my manly voice "OH MY LOOK OVER THERE ITS BARNEY"

Everyone looked over their shoulders as I quickly pressed the gas pedal and slammed my way out making my great escape. Everyone looked backed and noticed that I was on the other side the arena. Some of the little children were pointing at me and screaming "WIZARD!" or some other magical being.

I smirked at them and started to charge at them when I hear an annoying buzzing sound and I was stopped in my tracks! I was leaning in trying to go faster so when the car suddenly stopped I almost went flying out of my seat. I guess my weight comes in handy in situations outside of the wrestling field. The fun had ended way to soon once again. This time we go out and just as we got outside a random guy came up to us and dared us to act all lovey dovey with each other and one other guy so in other words to be gay and ride the carousel which personally I think is LAME!

Anyways Edwin and Jason immediately paired up since I NEVER chicken out of a dare; it would just ruin my rep! So I turned my head to the right and asked the first guy I saw. He was blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of some puppy. I asked him his name and he answered Mike. After finding out his name I said "so Mikalicous, you hot stuff don't you wanna go on the carousel with yours truly and get the night of your life?"

The next thing was so unexpected that I almost choked on my own spit!

**AN- Once again sorry guys! I didn't try to be evil I just wanted to try out the cliffy business! LOL!! Anyways here is a first I am not forcing you to review and now I am not doing this because I was mean to you by not updating but because I don't like it when others force me when I read their FF they like threaten you anyways enjoy the wait because trust me it won't be a long one! **


	7. Awkwardness and Fun

**AN- See what did I tell you the wait wasn't too long! LOL so are you ready to find out what Mike did? Oh and btw Emmett might turn into a vamp in maybe real soon I think. Anyway your suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer- Although I want to own Twilight sadly Stef won't grant my wishes or dreams or pleads! SOB OH PLEASE just a little portion? Please Stef!**

~Awkwardness and Fun~

I know I am a ladies' man but for this happen! I almost choked on my spit when I heard _his_ words of agreement! Out of all the guys _he_ or Mike said yes. So now I'm stuck with _it_ on carousel acting gay (**A/N: I**** have nothing against those people**) all because of dare. At least Edwin and Jason knew each other and from the other carriage I heard them act gay but at the same time laugh at me. I mean how much teasing can one guy handle in one day?

As we traveling in the circle the carousel got stuck and we were on the very top and Jason and Edwin in front of us. We could see everything it was pretty nice if of course it would have been better if I wasn't stuck with _him_. He got the idea that I really liked him and so he started to lean towards me.

Some images went through my mind that disturbed me with no end. He got really close and felt his mint icebreaker breath on my face. I almost puked. I stopped him quickly and told him, not so polity, that I think he was going a little _too_ fast!

He looked at me with an understanding expression and he snuggled against me. His head on crook of my shoulder. I looked over at Edwin and Jason they were acting gay but I could see their frames shaking from laughter, I rolled my eyes and looked away.

I was deep in thought when _he_ disturbed my train of thought. "Emmypoo will you kiss me my lips are feeling a little cold and dry." I looked at him with a scared look and I felt my face become red hot. Mike was looking at me waiting for my answer and at the same time he was trying to look seductive.

Once again the feeling that I was about to puke returned. I stuttered "Well umm M Mike I…I…I th think that um may maybe we… we sh should slow dow down a bit eh?" I mean this must be one of the worst bets for a random guy ever! I never stutter and it was so embarrassing.

_He_ nodded his head with a sad look on his face. The carousel finally started to move and I was filled with relief. _He_ still looked at me with love in his eyes!

When we finally got down to the ground I met up with Edwin and Jason and I was about to run off before _it_ could catch up to us but my luck must have expired because he came up to me a clung right to my arm and kissed my cheek.

Edwin and Jason looked they were about to die from laughter and I shooting them killer looks…only if looks could kill they would be so dead. Anyways the guy who dared us was laughing his ass off.

I glanced at him and he ran off. Then _he_ decided to speak up "Don't you just hate it when people are so judgmental! Oh I am so glad I have you Empoobear! Let's go over there I want you to win me a toy" and then _he_ giggled so girlish I swear he is a girl underneath.

So we dragged _him_ to the nearest booth and I told him I was going to get _him_ some coke. Just as Edwin, Jason, and I were around the corner we sprinted off laughing. We ran to the other side of the booth that we ditched Mike at and we were laughing so hard that we almost didn't hear him say " why does this always happen especially when a good looking one finally comes up to me! Do I come on too strong and how do they know… are they all stalkers OH NO they are AHH!"

We then heard footsteps running away. We doubled over with laughter. When we finished laughing I said "well I NEVER doubted that I am good looking, looks like I still got it!" and we all started cracking up again.

Once we finally could breathe again we started our way to Hortencio but all of a sudden Cecilia rang. I picked her up and to my horror _he_ called me. I asked how he got my number and he told me he had his ways and that if I ever want to test his way all I ever had to do is come over to his house.

Of course I had to choose that time to have my speakerphone turned on. Edwin and Jason looked at me in horror which had me giggling until I realized what just happened. I quickly told _it_ my _new_ cell phone number. So I gave him the rejection hotline and ran to T-Mobile and got a new sim card for Cecilia.

Jason and Edwin were as horrified as I was. We quickly got into Hortencio and drove off to my house. Let's just say we were all shaken up by our little encounter with the freako.

Once we reached our destination we sat down to play videogames. We were playing some racing game and currently I was losing so I quickly threw down my remote and started to tackle both of them and once I was on top of them I grabbed my remote and continued to play while the squirmed under me.

I hit them and sternly in my best mothers voice told them not to move. They started laughing while I finished the game winning. I stood up and I fell once more laughing because the expression on their faces was HI-larious.

Jason spoke up "DUDE do you EVER wash your socks or for that matter do you EVER wash at all?"

I looked at him and answered "well FYK (for you knowledge) I wash every day I just don't wash these particular socks my brother!"

He looked at me and then I ran outside. They both ran out to find me on the grass making a snow angel in the rain; I guess you could call it a rain mud angel. They looked at me asked me what I was doing and I told them in the simplest of words. "A rain angle that is all muddy DUH!"

They went inside rolling their eyes and in two seconds that came out with water guns soaking me completely. I mean I was already under the sprinkling rain but now I looked like I went under a waterfall.

So while they were laughing their heads of I snuck around the house, grabbed the hose and some of my "getting back at people" stash went around to find them still laughing. I turned on the hose as started drenching them and the same time I pelted them with ice cold water balloons.

They stared at me shocked as if they thought I was dumb or something! What a disgrace! I mean I might be able to do math in my head but that doesn't mean that I don't got no brains!

Sometimes they amaze me! Once the snapped out of their stupor they started to squirt water from the water guns. Then behind me I heard a voice that I thought I got rid of.

**AN- now who could it be? LOL this is by far the funniest chapters I have wrote! LOL Mike sorry all those Mike lovers I just had to do it! It's not that I don't like Mike. It is more that he was the character that came to mind for this part. I mean you loved it! I know you did! LOL and don't be afraid of that button bellow and don't worry I am not writing based on how many reviews I got! BTW EMMETT IS NOT I REAPEAT IS NOT GAY!!! **


	8. stangness follows me

**AN- Im am so sorry for not writing! I have been so busy! I have Tech Week and school and everything! Homework and all that unneeded stuff! So im am going to writing more often I promise I shall try! LOL on to the story!**

**Disclaimer- I am a dedicated fan, I following Stephanie Meyer on Twitter and I STILL don't own Twilight! Maybe I should tweet/ ask her!?! **

~Strangeness Follows Me! ~

As I turned around I was shocked. It was my ex-girlfriend. "Tanya?!?" I questioned. Hey name lingered on my tongue! How repulsive it tasted! I wanted to scrub my tongue clean. _She_ stood there smiling like nothing ever happened. I still remembered that fatal week I was with her.

When I finally snapped out of my daze I growled "Get off my land! I still have that restraining order on you!" Out of my peripheral vision I saw Edwin and Jason frozen in shock. I focused on _her_, she was smirking!

I was about to strangle her when I heard my mom from the driveway yell " TAAANNYA! It's nice to see you dear! Emmy bear has missed you, why don't you stay for breakfast honey." After hearing my mother say that, I almost fainted.

Not only was this embarrassing but _she_ was here, and was going to join us for breakfast. I turned and looked and E and J, I gave them the nod that meant that confirming what they were thinking, we had to escape. So we slowly started to walk off to Hortencio, that is until my mom saw me and came to spank me!

I quickly ran into the house before she could touch me. Two bloody second later _she_ comes into my house and comes up and started harassing me. It seems like _she _decided we are back together. I looked at her and smiled, pretending to be her.

I started to poke, punch, command, and squeeze her sides. I kept doing everything she has done to me. Everything that annoyed me to death and made me mad. Finally _she_ ran out of the house yelling "YOU SON OF A PUMPERNICKLE! And I thought you were my soul baby! PSHED! Yea right!"

I jumped up and start to do my awesome victory dance. My mom looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't even notice. I ran out of the house jumped into Hortencio with E and J and we quickly rode off into the sunset! NOT lol im not that uncool!

We actually drove off to MacDonald; the healthiest place on earth! (**NOT!!**) Once I got there I ordered two happy meals, a large coke and two apple pies. E and J ordered too and we quickly sat down.

I immediately ripped open my happy meals and took out my toys! They were all the freakin' same! I jumped up knocking the table and my chair down. I ran to complain to the cashiers. They looked at me and without hesitation they grabbed the box of toys and let me pick out as many as I wanted. I quickly picked out the coolest toys and a propeller hat.

I put it on and pretended to fly. I ran to the play ground and I went down the slide… that is until I got stuck in the middle. Some kids didn't know so they went down the slide and slid right into me.

I made a roadblock. I swear children are so stupid because more and more children kept piling up above me, then I heard a squeak and a creek and finally I slide down very fast.

I landed face down on the ground with small children on top of me. Some started to jump up and down as if they were in one of those bouncy houses, that is until I jumped out from beneath them causing them all to fly through the air and hit the ground.

Once I brushed myself off I looked at Cecilia and it was 11:30! I was late for school. Before heading out I saw Edwin and Jason on the ground laughing at me. I looked at them and sat down on them. They started pounding me so I just stood up and ran laughing to Hortencio.

I drove off only to see the expression Edwin and Jason had on their faces. I was laughing so hard that I ran by a red light. I looked around and thankfully there were no cops.

I made it quickly to school only to remember that I had tech week till 6. I needed extra credits to get into a collage (**AN- I don't I just needed him to be there**) so I signed up to do tech for the drama production.

I was assigned to spotlight. I didn't have many cues and everyone was complaining that it was the spotlight was twitching! Well it isn't my fault! Anyways I unscrewed everything and I almost broke something so I quickly screwed it all back and I fixed it somehow, and to top it all off I got cool gloves to keep from burning myself!

I was watching the show from the light booth. The light booth was a good 10ish feet from the ground. The window was open so I was leaning out of it watching the rehearsal. The seats were below me and there were many people there, but one person there was one person that I saw in one of the seats a little out from under the light booth.

So I started throwing blue tape balls at them. It was so much fun until they came up the stairs and started throwing them back at me. I made a small troop of blue tape people and started to threaten people with it!

So I sat peaceful watching and cheering my friends on….until I fell out of stupid window. (**AN- just saying all this techy stuff has happened to me except the falling out of the window!**) As I was falling, I felt cool because I felt like I was flying downwards.

I didn't feel so cool when I hit the ground. It was a near miss. I could have hit the chairs but I didn't. Thankfully I made it out in one piece and I was not hurt too badly. I only had a bruise here or there. Although the ground didn't have much luck… there was a smallish dent in it… he he he he. As I walked out the theater the light blinded me! I pulled out Gazpacho; my IPod and I turned it on very loud. I also pulled out Jamal; Hortencio's key that makes him go vroom! As I got into Hortencio I saw some geeks standing around talking... those geeks turned out to be Edwin and Jason!

I pulled up to them and asked that what happened. I was cracking up once they told me their story how they got lost while walking to school from McDonalds. As they climbed in they both hit the back of my head.

I looked at them and refused to go anywhere, so I took out Cecilia and I started twittering! After two seconds Edwin and Jason took out their phones and they started to read my tweets. And they tweeted me back! Lol.

**AN- So that was the chapter! Oh and I shall write more I promise! Just keep bugging me! If you want to tweet me my twitter is Ecullenlove! =D**


	9. the random trip my school plans

**AN- sorry for not writing for a while…I don't really have an excuse… except that I was in Costa Rica with my school and well yea but still that's not an excuse because it was only for 11 days… oh and btw this chapter is not exactly what happened on my trip…ill write more often promise! sorry for the mistakes my beta is at a summer school thing and my backup beta on the plane and she has no internet access…**

**Disclaimer- I'm still working on the whole owning thing…**

~The Random trip my School plans~

So it was kind of near Spring Break when my school Alaska High decides to go on a trip for only some of the grades for only 11 days. Yes you may think that it's weird and everything but to me it's another day off of school! YEEPIE!

I signed up for this trip not knowing what I was getting into. I looked on the list and of course J man and E man were going and a bunch of people I have NEVER even heard of. I mean I'm going to have to spend 11 days with some people I don't even know! How offensive! You are confused right? Well here ill explain it to you.

So we are going to Costa Rica for 11 days and we get to do lots of stuff… that's all I know since when they were talking about it I was you know… not paying attention…

Time passed like flying monkeys we had only one day left until we were suppose to depart Alaska. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00 I widened my eyes and flew downstairs into the game room. Unlike what you may all think I ran down there to get a bag to stuff my clothes in.

I calculated that I would be done packing in an hour or two, but of course I was WAY wrong. I ended packing until 11:00 without breaks… anyways I went to bed and woke up at 5:00 am how great NOT!

Once we got to the airport we checked in as a group and headed to our gate. As we got to the metal detector security thing I took everything off except my sweatshirt which resulted in that they had to pat me down.

After that great pat down we headed to our gate and waited and waited and waited until finally they called our flight! I pushed everyone down that was around me and I got there first in line!

After the flight attendant glared at me I "slowly" walked down to my seat which was right by the window and next to Jason and Edwin what a coincidence!

Once we waited for like an hour for the other passengers to sit down we finally started to take off. Edwin, Jason and I took out our Nintendo DS and we started to play Mario Kart against each other.

As usuall I got so carried away with the game that I didn't realize when I hit my head against the plane until it hurt. What I didn't know was that I would be hitting my head a lot more things during the 11 days.

In total the flight was a nice four hours. Once we got to Georgia our lay over and we took things slowly since we had like 3 hours to do nothing. So Jason, Edwin, and I all sat down and we started to make up code names for different things we see.

For example when we saw a blue shirt we would yell PSSED, when there was a red one we would go OOHOO, when we saw a person who was bald we would call them red sour balls/candy, when we saw someone with too much hair we called them gummy worms, and finally when we saw someone in a green shirt we would cough VERY loudly.

After the three hours we finally got to board the plane. To make sure we were all there the teacher assigned us numbers so we could count off I was number 8!

Once we started count off I totally missed it when someone said seven so I stood there with everyone glaring at me until I realized and yelled "EIGHT" really loudly and all the people who were passing our little group of 18 looked at me and started to walk away quickly.

Once we sat in the plane and once again I was in the window seat I started to play around with the little TV screen in front of me. Stupid Delta! There was only on game that was for free and that was a stupid trivia game that I ended up playing for at least an hour.

The flight from Georgia to Costa Rica was also four hours. Woopee! Not. Anyways once we got there it was 10:00 pm or something. We had to get on a bus with our guides for the next 11 days.

I named the bus Marvi the RV…once we got off of Marvi we went straight for our luggage which was one check in bag and one carry on anyways once we all got to the lobby of La Rosa de America which may I say was not close to a 5 star place.

I was put into a room with Edwin while Jason was stuck with some losers. Once we got into the room I started to uncover my bed that is until I saw a bug the size of…well im not sure because I let out a short scream and ran out the door.

Edwin came out with a tissue paper bent down and let the bug crawl out. Edwin looked at me trembling; trying to contain laughter. I came right up to him glared and went back into the room and locked him out until he promised not to tell anyone.

After the night was over we got into the bus and our guides told us that we are going zip lining! Don't tell anyone but I was freaking out on the inside. When I say don't tell anyone I mean it. If word somehow got leaked out I would be ruined. I mean I am the macho man and I'm supposed to the macho nacho which is the machoness of all macho people out there.

At first when the guides we talking I was "interested" that's until they started talking nonstop about this one thing. Let's just say I was dozing off a bit. Once we finally arrived at the zip lining place called Ecoglide I was quickly whisked away to be equipped with everything I need to zip line.

Once everyone was equipped and ready to go the people at the Ecoglide they told us what we needed to do and we got to practice on a practice run. I was so nervous that I forgot everything. The guy pushed me and off I went zipping down a line.

Man I was scared that I forgot to brake and I totally hit the guy on the other side. When got over the shock I looked at the guy and he was bent down. I'll leave the rest up to you.

Anyways I was still there dangling from the line when this other guy came and unhooked me without me really noticing. So I fell on my butt while everyone was trying to hold in there laughter.

I stood up with a huff and made my way to the truck that would drive us to the next zip line. Once we got there I was the first in line. Man was my heart beating it was like it was trying to run away from a crazy laughing pig!

But after the first zip line my heart was pumping with adrenaline. I was so pumped that whenever I got pushed on another zip line I would do an Indian call.

Once we got through 11 zip lines we got a chance to something called a Tarzan swing. The Tarzan swing is where they hook you put to an extra long bungee swing and they just let you go. It's stomach dropper.

I decided to go on it. This time I was thinking no thoughts or anything. Once it was my turn they hooked me up and just let me go. I was so not expecting it. It was so scary that I screamed like a girl the whole entire time expect for one second where I yell "OH GEE WILLIKERS!"

After they stopped me I was barley walking in a straight line when someone came from my left side shooked me and yelled in my ear and yelled even louder. I think I was in shock.

After the Tarzan swing we went to finish the four zip lines that we had left. It just so happens that two out four were the longest.

After the zip line we did lots of stuff. The days ahead of us were busy. We did many things like paint a school, farm, my group saw a leather back turtle, we helped hatchling make it to the ocean, and many other things.

Some days passed and they announced that we would go white river rafting. White river rafting went smoothly… not really since I failed to listen to the instructions and in the middle of the trip I totally went flying into the water.

The water was actually cold and I went along with the current which didn't help at all. Finally the boat was close enough for me to grab on and instead on one person pulling me up and it took six people to do it.

Let's just say you don't want to be pulled up out of the river… white river rafting was actually not that bad lol.

The third to last day in Costa Rica we got to go to a lodge type thing way up in the mountains. In the morning I got to milk a cow! While I was waiting a cow came up to me and licked my leg! Im just going to say that it hurt like heck!

The tongue of a cow is really rough and sharpish… Edwin, Jason, and I were standing next to each other when I looked at a cow behind which started to drip. So I asked

"hey Edwin what's dripping from the cow?"

And Jason being the geek that he is replied "I believe its peeing Emmett"

"why is it going drop by drop can't it just go all at once" I said

Edwin and Jason looked at me but got interrupted by the splooshy noise. I looked over at the cow and my eyes widened. The cow was definitely peeing! A whole gallon or more came out and it was all green and from its buzzom it was steaming and it was foaming.

We all looked at each other and started to back away slowly.

The days went by fast and we finally had to pack up and go home. But what a trip. I mean I could go on and on and on telling you about every little thing that happened but you would probably fall asleep like me in history…don't tell anyone… it's not like I draw eyes on my eyelids to look like im awake…

**AN- hey ppl sorry for the long wait but you know I'll write more often. Oh once more the chapter is not exactly what happened on my trip. Lol anyways read laugh and enjoy! I need harassers people who with harass me to not forget to write! This was a … chapter not my fav…**


	10. A tough Day

**AN- hey people of EARTH! How are you all? Well I'm not doing so great knowing I totally left you with a boring chapter! Man this chapter took a LONG time to write, trust me. **

**Disclaimer- currently my progress in achieving my goal (to own twilight) is sadly a 0%! So that means I own the hair on my head I think… **

~A Tough Day~

There I was sitting at home without my friends, I was not doing anything. I would be with my friends, if of course my parents' crazy friends weren't coming over. They're not bad unless you like having people in your home for 4 or more hours just because they have trouble leaving!

It is a house rule that I have to stay home when my parents' friends come over. I can't even text… So my parents' friends called us and they're all like 'we're in our car and everything'. So I, being the good boy I am, helped my mom get ready.

Usually, the drive from their house to our house is about 30 min and what do you think? Oh course they came an hour late. At that time it was 8:00. It just so happens that they brought 2 out 5 children with them, and they're both boys. One was 3 and the other, I was not sure of.

But might I say, they were pretty scared of me! I grinned at them and they ran away. My parents made me follow these kids around until they left! Woopeedodade! There I was following the kids around making sure they stay out of trouble, when they start to pull things from shelves, and playing with them. They were throwing stuff down. They didn't even stop there, when they were done with one shelf they would go and start all over again with the next shelf.

I of course cleaned up after them, that is… until they reached my trophies! I practically snarled at them. They immediately started backing up into my collectable action figures which, were in mint condition, if I do say so myself.

My eyes widened and I jumped towards the kids to stop them from touching my precious action figures. I felt as if I was going to slow mo. Because next thing you know, I am sitting with the shelf leaning against my back and all my precious action figures on the ground.

Some of them even had broken arms and legs! My eyes were misting but I knew I would wallow in my room later on in the night, mourning over my broken collectable action figures. Right now I didn't need the kids to know that I'm a wimp at time.

I quickly got up and charged straight ahead without even looking back at the precious action figures that I have now lost. I knew that if I did they would break my heart into small pieces.

After those annoying guests were gone, I went to my room. I didn't really have anything to do. I mean 12:00 AM was WAY too early for me.

That's when of course I fell asleep in all of its glory. The next few days went by pretty fast. A very big ceremony was also going to take place soon. I of course totally forgot about this until the day before!

The neighbors' rights across from my house were going to have a wedding! I had no reason to be late since all I had to do is step out my door and walk a few steps. Anyways, I started to freak out.

Apparently the wedding was Hawaiian themed. So me being me, I went all out. I had a Hawaiian flower print shirt, flower print Hawaiian styled swimming trunks and a lei thingy.

I guess I was the only one who took the theme seriously because everyone else just wore normal clothes.

Everything was actually going all right. I mean amazingly I haven't done anything too Emmetty yet. It felt nice to actually be a good boy sometimes. But of course, I spoke to soon.

Just as they brought out the food I rushed over to the food table and pushed the groom over and then tripped over him and landed on the table where the main dish, the pig, was. The pig flew up into the air and back down into my lap and the knife landed point down into the ground right by my leg.

I was a little freaked out but at the same time I yelled out (louder than I expected) "OMG THAT'S WAS FREAKEN COOLEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED ON EARTH!"

Not only were the people looking at me weirdly, but they would either made jokes about me or avoided me, at that moment I didn't care. I just had a strong urge to unwrap the pig and eat it! But of course I didn't.

I got up and thankfully the groom didn't look too bad… but then again any guy wouldn't look all right after I body slammed them, whether it was on accident or not.

So after that I tried to lay low. "Tried" being the key word. See, I think I have bad luck with food because the next thing happened when the dessert came out. This time I was actually walking slowly, even though dessert is my favorite part of any meal.

Oh! I forgot to mention that the wedding is outside in their backyard. That is important information for the next bit.

There was this bee thing that was stalking me. No joke. Everywhere I went there was this bee thing that was buzzing in my ear. At first I was trying to be good and just ignore it, but that didn't last long because I don't have the patience for these kinds of things. Soon enough I was swatting the bee thing. It looked like I was dancing around trying to get rid of it.

As you can imagine it I was doing this while slowly making my way to the dessert table that had a stand with a fake Palm tree (which I later called Palmanma) in the middle of the yard. The stand had all different flavors of cupcakes on it. To the right, there where cookies and a vase with Dalia's in it. Next to the vase were some Beta fish swimming around, well… more like sitting around

So I was doing this weird swatting dance thing and people respectfully moved away, actually, more like dodged me and my freakiness. I broke out into a run when I couldn't make it leave me alone. I wasn't looking were I was going and next thing you know the cupcakes decorated me. The cookies flew all over the place and the fish landed on my head.

At first I didn't notice the fish. I got a huge surprise when I reached up to run my hand threw my hair. The fish had been out of the water for too long so it was too late for me to save its life. I think I should stay away from animals since they seem to like to land on me.

See, I think the bride and the groom made a mistake by inviting me because the wedding was centered on me making a fool out of myself, rather than them getting married. Especially on the dance floor.

Those poor people that I knocked down while dancing… well you see I kind of, somehow… I don't know how, but I got into a bet with this kid and I… kind of lost, so instead of paying him he made me dance like a psycho idiot. Smooth right?

You see people didn't know about this bet, so now they won't go on the dance floor if I'm on it, except for a few brave people, or the people who were drunk and disoriented.

That was one tough day that I will always remember. 5:42 on the 1st of August. That was the most unlucky day ever. Not to mention, when I got home I got tackled by my dog and he started to lick of the cupcake icing that I had splattered all over me.

After he was done, he followed me around and sniffed me here and there. Then he would lick me some more. The worst part is that after the wedding people who had attended the wedding shied away from me and pretended like they didn't know me. But that's just my luck, right?

**AN- I am ACTUALLY FOR REAL sorry about how long it took to write this. I'm a procrastinator it's true.** **For most on my chapters I base it off what actually happened in my life but I twist it kind of… anyways the next chapter will come faster than this one I promise. **


	11. The dare

**AN- Here it comes what you have all been waiting for since you have all been asking for it and everything. **

**Disclaimer~ sadly Stephanie Meyer filed a restraining order against me because I bother her to much so that means I still don't own Twilight. **

~ The Dare~

So I was sitting around on the outskirts of the forest that surrounds my school. I was sitting there ditching math with my usual people; Edwin, Jason, and a couple of others.

I was ditching math because who needs math when you're a professional wrestler. It's not like I'm going to stand there and calculate the best angle and stuff to take down my opponent. No, I was going to just race at him head first and knock him down.

We were playing truth or dare and you know me I NEVER chicken out. I mean, I am the macho man, not he wimpy stick that breaks on contact.

So Edwin dared me to ditch the next class which was a snoozer (history) and go into the forest wonder a bit and come right into the middle of class and say I was attacked by a bear out in the forest.

I know it was a lame dare but I had to do it. So when the bell rang I got up brushed of the dirt on my pants, stretched, and looked worried which I wasn't… anyways I made my way through bushes, branches, and trees of all sizes and shapes.

Once I got to the very depth of the forest I stopped. I lost all sense of direction. I should have thought it through and like Hansel and Gretel left a trail, but of course I didn't.

The sunlight filtered through the large 100 or so year old trees and barley made to the ground. I was quite bored so I pulled out my Cecilia (my cell remember?) to text Edwin and Jason but of course I had no signal and my battery was about to die on me.

So had no choice but to pretend to be a very anxious person waiting for an important call, so I walked around with Cecilia above my head so search for a signal. I searched and search until I fell into a hole type trap thing.

Just as I stopped moving Cecilia gave out on me. So there I was in the middle of a forest stuck in a hole type thing without a working cell phone. Great right? I did the only thing possible I tried to get out the hole.

I was making good progress until I got stuck in the middle. I was using the sides of the hole to pull me up. So I was stuck. So I wiggled about and finally I made it to the top. Waiting for me was a HUMUNGOS Grizzly Bear.

Man I was so glad that the guys didn't come with me because they would laugh at me because I was so scared I almost wet my pants.

I quickly shook off the feeling of being scared and did the only thing that I could. I ran right to the open jaws of the bear. My plan was to use my awesome skills to wrestle the bear. At least I would die trying right?

So I ran, like a bull, head on to the bear. The bear let out a deafening roar waited for me to make contact with him. I was definitely scared but I knew that the chances of me living would be slim.

We fought and if I say so myself, I wasn't _that_ easy to get. By the end of the brawl I was on the ground pretty torn up and bleeding slowly and mercilessly, the worst part was that I could feel my breath slowly leaving me.

Suddenly I floated up and I heard an angle's voice telling me to hold on. For some reason subconsciously I believed that this angle could help me. Right before I lost sense of everything I slightly opened my eyes; I saw all the trees rushing by at speeds to fast to be real.

After that I saw the Grim Reaper in flowing black robes and his synch; waiting to steal my soul to take to Heaven or Hell. I tried to fight him of as much as I could but even I knew that I couldn't keep it up.

Just as I was about to give myself up to the Grim Reaper, he disappeared and I felt a razor sharp teeth sinking into my neck. I also left the soft tug of some of my blood being sucked but it stopped shortly after the bite.

I felt my body heat up; it was as if parts of my body were slowly and tortuously set on fire. First my fingertips and toes, it started out slow and unnoticeably, but then fire started raced through my veins quickly ,scorching everything in its path my legs, my arms, my head… everything.

It felt as if everything was left scorched and burned but then set on fire again and again until I lost feeling of everything around me.

Without realizing I was screaming and parts of my body popped up as if stung up a hot prod. I was 100% that the Grim Reaper took me to the darkest pits of Tartarus to punish me. Now that I think about it, I sure hope none of the guys see this.

Time passed, I'm not sure exactly how much but it definitely did because not only did I feel the fire slowly retreating from my fingers and toes but I felt changed. Somehow stronger, harder, and better.

Somebody chuckled in the background and I heard what I think was Dr. Carlisle tell someone to go get somebody named Rosalie.

Somehow I knew this was my angle that saved me. I heard as somebody ran down super speed down 3 floors to get Rosalie.

I have no clue how but I heard her say she'll be right up. What happened after that I'm not positive about because that's when the fire decided to act up. I started to gather in one place. The place where my heart is. My heart started pounding in my ears and I felt as it tried to fight the fire just like I fought the bear.

They fought the water and fire. I thought I was already dead but since my heart is beating I guess I was about to die. Just as I thought that my heart slowed down. 2 beats. 1 beat. Then nothing.

To be truthful I was terrified. My heart just stopped beating but somehow I was still breathing. The air seemed more polluted and I even smelled a deer a couple of miles away. The scary part is, I don't know how a deer smells.

What replaced my non beating heart is a burning in my throat. The burning was mild compared to what coursed through my body for the last couple of days or however long my body had felt like it was burning; since I don't know how long.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was an angle from beyond Heaven. From that minute on I knew that she was not only my savior but _my_ angle, that I will always protect her and that someday I will marry her. I knew I would l would live with her till the day I die.

The next thing I saw was a reflection of this macho guy who was much stronger than me and better looking. I was instantly mad at this guy. Who does he think he is showing up like this, he probably will take my position as the macho guy. People at school already probably think I look like a wimp. He must be my angle's boy friend.

I was about to go over a punch him when I heard a chuckle and I realized two things. First there were three other people in the room and the "macho" guy was copying me as if reading my mind.

I lifted my arm he did too. That's when I realized that the macho guy was me. I whispered under my breath "man this is cool! Can't wait to see what the guys think of this!"

I mean I said that thinking nobody would hear me but boy was I wrong. Everyone else in the room laughed and I turned around in super speed I was amazed.

Dr. Carlisle was there, just like I predicted since he and I are tight…because of my many injuries. But he looks WAY different today.

The guy who's the chuckler named Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Carlisle's wife, soon to be called mom, and Rosalie my angle explained everything about me being a vampire and that couldn't go back to my old life, and they mentioned that Eddy was a mid reader.

My eyes widened and looked at him and in my head I said "so Eddy you can hear me eh" and he almost tackled me.

To annoy him I started singing "I'm On a Boat." My favorite song of all times, it gets stuck in my head a lot.

_I got my swim trunks and my flippy floppies_

_Flippen burgers you at Kinko's straight flippen copies_

_I'm riden on a dolphin doing flips and shiz_

_water splashing everywhere getting everyone all wet_

_but this aint sea world I'm on a mother F boat don't you ever forget!_

_I'm on a boat aaaand its going fast aaand_

_I got nautical theme pass me the afghan_

_I'm the King of the world on a boat like Leo_

_If you on the sho then you sho ain't me YO_

And the song goes on. Chuckler quickly stopped reading my mind. LOL after a while I heard him singing the lyrics to himself. While I was exploring my new vampire abilities the burning in my throat got worse.

That's when Rosalie said that we need to go hunting. I started to tell her that I don't have a gun to hunt with but she assured me that I wouldn't need it.

She jumped out of the window which was three stories above the ground. I was scared she would hurt herself so I jumped out ready to catch her but; magically she appeared on both of her feet unscathed.

I on the other hand was on my back with both of my feet and arms up in the air as if a dog asking for a belly rub. Rosalie came over and started to rub my belly and laughing.

Something told me the vampires in this household will be laughing at me more often.

When I stood up I noticed at good sized dent in the ground. I was about to pick up a huge rock and place it there when I heard Mr. Annoying chuckle as if he can't laugh, and Esme yelling out from nowhere "Emmett you better not touch anything."

I was outright offended as if _I_ would do something bad. Rose and I set out hunting. After she showed me what to do, I quickly set forth to catch my first animal. That is until I saw the same bear that attacked me.

I have no idea how I knew, but I just did. I quickly sprinted over to him wrestled a bit with him and broke his neck and sunk my teeth into the delightful heaven oh its blood. That was the day I announced that I like bears the best.

All in all being a vampire is great! But I do miss my old life a bit…

**AN- so how was that? One of the best chapters in my opinion! I also think it was the longest. So here's the thing would like me to **

**keep going and add a few more chapters of his new life**

**end it with one more chapter or just have it like this**

**create a sequel to where he has his wedding skipping a couple of years the meeting Bella**

**or nothing at all something way new**

**it's your choice!**


End file.
